fall of agent wisconsin
by dourdan
Summary: rated T for language I wanted to see if I could make a funny fanfic based on one of my other freelancer OC's. Since he's based on my brother in law I can guarantee I will not go too graphic. This is my attempt at writing a story around an intentionally unlikeable character. OCXSouth
1. Chapter 1

Project freelancer had a policy/preference of not declaring an injured agent unfit for duty, but for James they would be making an exception.

James, Agent Wisconsin was a typical Midwestern frat boy who just happened to excel in physical sports and hand to hand combat, and weapons mastery -but also happened to come from money. (So his ego was more than a little inflated.) Despite finishing high school at 16 he had dropped out of college to enlist. Straight out of basic training he was drafted to become a Spartan solider. On paper there was no one more worthy. When he was allowed to show his ability to lead and develop strategy he could excel at an impressive level.

Then he came to project freelancer where there were plenty of established leaders. This would be a problem.

After his first few missions where he took off on his own, because he felt his ideas were better than the ideas of the assigned squad leader. After pissing off Agents Carolina, Wyoming, North and South who all vowed that if the computer ever stuck Wisconsin on their team again 'friendly fire' would ensue.

He was delegated to B-team or "back up." He was stripped of his armor enhancement (making him about as useless as the non-agent guards on the ship.)

Unfortunately this meant he had a lot of time on his hands. (And time to do something else with his hands while thinking about the hottest girl in Project freelancer, Agent South.

The first time he saw he wanted her; In the cafeteria, where he was nursing a soda for 2 hours while in his maroon armor.

"Hey sugertits, I bet you clean up real nice." He said out loud, as she walked by (this was long before he realized just how much she outranked him). She was still in her armor, but with her helmet removed, revealing her face (she looked like Brittany Spears when she was still hot; sexy with just a hint of little girl innocence) and short blonde hair.

"You're going to get yourself killed." said Agent Colorado, one of Wisconsin's few friends.

"Like you don't think she's got some sweet tits under all that armor, and defiantly one h—l of a ..."

Then someone slammed his head in to the table.

That someone was her brother, who was usually the most mild tempered of all the freelancer agents. Some even said he grew up on a farm taking care of baby animals. He was kind an friendly which was why later he would get the little AI theta (not that Wisconsin would be around to see that.)

James would never call them the 'twins'. Calling them twins would imply they were roughly the same size or even looked the same age. Her brother was a foot taller than her and facially he looked 5 years older.

None of that mattered in that moment; North was still a top tier agent and he did not appreciate a-holes talking about his sister's chest.

He proceeded to do it again and again, until South stepped in.

"Not worth it." she said simply putting he hand on North's shoulder.

"wow, you managed to get attacked by the most chill guy on this ship." Agent York sat down and handed him a bag of frozen peas.

"I would have thought that title belonged to you," Wisconsin said while groaning in pain. He respected the fact that York was one of the few top tier agents that didn't avoid him like the plague.

"Before you ask, South's not my type, I prefer to avoid the psychotic ones." he said, to cut Wisconsin off before he restarted his previous train of through.

"But aren't you with Carolina?" Wisconsin got him good.

This was before the 4 missions that nearly failed. York always volunteered to go on "keep Wisconsin under control" duty, even if it meant they almost got left behind.

York wanted James to consider him a friend, primarily because he felt sorry for the guy. James seemed like the type of person who had lots of friends back home- or people who he assumed were his friends.

When he was transferred to B-squad York still hung out with him, much to the delight of the other low ranking agents. So he would be privy to the huge mistake to come.

The first time Wisconsin f-ked her was after the cryogenics mission when she was dropped in the leader board for.. (as a few people said) "Pulling a Wisconsin." Which had come to mean "going so far off track the mission almost failed. And the only reason it didn't was because someoen else saved your a-." (Carolina thought it up after getting sick of the fact York was always going out of his way to save that idiot.)

Trying to calm down she went back to her room and tried to get her off using vibrator, then her fingers, but she was so pissed she couldn't focus on anything 'positive'. She needed a cock, any cock.

Well screw it, if she was going to be compared to him, maybe she wanted to try the real thing. After all James never stopped catcalling her (at the gym, at the cafeteria, in the hallways, etc), even when North was around. It was as if he liked getting his head slammed in to things.

She threw on some clothes and went to his room.

"It's James, right?"

"what in the h-l?" it was a little late, he had been asleep.

"I want to f-k you, you down for that?" she said in her usually b-chy tone.

James rubbed his temples, blinking his eyes a few times; this had to be a dream.

"Can I come in? Or did my brother give you brain damage?" she said in a voice that seemed down right hostile, but James found it hot as h-l.

He let her in the door.

"Don't kiss me, don't even look at me, and I don't care if you finish. You can jack off after I leave." she said, not even looking at him.

It was just as she said, they f-ked with her facing away from him so she could also 'take matters in to her own hands.' (She wanted to make sure she climaxed before he had a chance to- the last thing she wanted would be get knocked up by this looser.)

This happened 3 more times. South told him to keep their hookups a secret or there would be consequences.

He agreed to her terms, but his ego got the better of him, after all what was the point of getting to f-k the hottest female agent if she did not so much as acknowledge him.

Maybe if she said hello or even looked at him in public his ego would have been satisfied. Any attempt by him at flirtation was seen as no more different than his usually harassment. But then came the time he tried to touch her in public. Not anything sexual, he grabbed her arm to get her attention. She was on her way to the loading docks for a mission and he wanted to talk to her before she left. "Hey, sweetheart…."

Wyoming was there. He already thought of James as an annoying little brat, so he took this opportunity to throw him across the room and since this was the dock- that was a very long way.

South was getting more than a little annoyed, she was not a princess that needed saving. But she also understood that James was pretty much hated by every top tier Agent (except York for some reason.) So that acted as 'insurance'- if James ever tried to tell anyone their secret her friends would back her up.

The first person he told was York.


	2. end

"...Yeah, I was balls deep in that pussy!" Wisconsin said proudly, ending his unnecessarily graphic story.

York needed to sit down. This was such a bad situation, and there was no way to do damage control (other than to try and convince him to keep his mouth shut.)Within the next few hours James told as many people as he could. About 51% actually believed him (the bottom ranking freelancer agents and other grunts who already though Agent South was a total s-t.)

South assured her brother, Wisconsin was a liar and only trying to get himself back on the mission roster. He of course believed her, as did all of the top tier agents.

North asked York for his perspective since he spent so much time with Wisconsin. If York had to choose, he considered North more of a 'closer friend'. "The guy is just an idiot." York said, trying to remain neutral.

"We all know that, but this is too much. Why resort to something like this?"

"Well no one is giving him a chance; maybe in his mind… he thought he could get South bumped off the main roster." Those might not have been the correct words. "But come on-he's just a kid."

North was almost convinced, but out popped Wyoming. "York, why do you always want to stand up for the little child prodigies? "

"We we all his age once… " York directed at Wyoming , as he was one of the few Freelancers over the age of 30.

"But not in a place like this. I'm not one to say we need to 'trim the fat' but Wisconsin is more like a tumor. Carolina has called a meeting with the director. All of the 'cool kids' will be there. "

There were 12 of the top tier agents (none lower then 20th on the leader board), lead by Carolina. "You already know Wisconsin will never be allowed back in the field, there is no reason to keep him here." Carolina said as her opening statement.

"So what are you asking exactly?" the director asked in his usual emotionless tone.

"A guarantee that there will be no repercussions for what we are planning to do." North said, in a voice so dark and angry everyone in the room was more than a little creeped out.

The director actually laughed. "Sure, I don't see why not." Wisconsin was so universally hated, it would be easier for project freelancer to cut their losses and send him home. And if his top agents wanted to make it as painful as possible, all the better.

Wyoming, Maine, Alabama, Arizona, Alaska, (and secretly North and Carolina) made plans to 'surprise' Agent Wisconsin when he was asleep, out of armor. Carolina informed York, just for fun; she knew he had a good heart and would likely tell Wisconsin ahead of time, but that really didn't really matter.

"I don't know how many there will be, but she says it's going down in 2 days."

James rolled his eyes. "I'll sleep in my armor- I got this."

"Ok, can I have your weapon when you die?" he asked jokingly . "North has heard the 'stories', even if he is 100% convinced you're a lying pervert- that is his sister you're talking s—t about. You will lose your balls; He will cut them off and feed them to you." He had no evidence to back this up; more than likely North would just shoot him in the crotch and call it a day. But then there was the matter of what the others would do.

"Dude, I got this." James said, walking away.

"You got this?" That reaction was not what York was expecting. "I could get you a better weapon, I could stay with you. These people are my friends, my team; if I'm there they might reconsider."

"Nah man, I'm good. You're doing me a solid by giving me the heads up, but like you said they're YOUR team." Wisconsin actually had a solid reason for not wanting York's help. He didn't want the top tier agents to reject York the way they rejected him. In York's current position, he was neutral, but if he chose to side with James he would never live it down. (Even if he was the #2 ranked agent.)

This was Wisconsin's fight.

And he lost it- badly. He was in a coma for 2 weeks.

He was released when he was about 70% healed, because the date aligned with the next time the ship was to land on earth.

Despite the fact he still had a broken leg, fractured shoulder, and 4 broken ribs South hit him with a warthog on his way out, shoving him a good 20 feet, knocking with wind out of him. "Goodbye my love." she said while backing up using one hand so she could flip him the bird.

York was there to help him up. "You ok to walk?"

James nodded.

"This is just...not where you belong." York said shaking his hand one last time.

"I know. Thank you, thank you for being my friend. If you're ever in my neck of the woods, if you ever need anything you can count on me." Wisconsin tried to not show emotion. "You have my word- and starting now, I'm going make sure my word means something."

"I believe that," It would be years before he saw James again.

end

Ooc-Continued in my story -

s/11364087/2/thinking-out-loud


End file.
